


Beautiful

by DancesOn2



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-08
Updated: 2006-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesOn2/pseuds/DancesOn2
Summary: Miko and Laura enjoy a little playful spanking to ease their tension.
Relationships: Laura Cadman/Miko Kusanagi
Kudos: 2





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on LJ (8 Nov 2006) under another pseudonym (feel free to chat if you are worried it's stolen. I promise it is not. Change of pseud is for personal reasons). 
> 
> I decided that I would just do whatever challenge I happened to see next and then someone pointed out atlantiskink (LJ) and they had a challenge. A big thankyou to visciouswishes (LJ) for the very helpful beta!

  
  
Miko squared her shoulders, trying for an air of calm she didn’t quite feel, and then palmed the door to Laura’s quarters. She still got a kick out of the fact that Laura had keyed her into the lock, so she could come and go as she liked - have Laura whenever she liked.  
  
Laura’s team had been late again, and while Miko had been kept outrageously busy dealing with the city’s latest power fluctuations, there was no way to hide her relief when the errant team had finally returned through the gate. Laura Cadman’s team - ‘coming in hot’ again - and Miko, eavesdropping on the radio chatter, had sunk to the floor next to the power relays at the sound of Laura’s voice. Miko had taken a moment to calm herself and gone back to the work at hand, knowing that she’d be able to check on her lover soon enough.  
  
Now, she walked right in to find Laura lying in bed, reading a book. Laura sat up, giving her a curious look and Miko got right to the point. “You were late. Your team returned late today without checking in.” Her voice was soft as always, but Laura knew Miko well enough to understand what hadn’t been said. Miko had been worried and now she needed a release for that tension. Needed to know Laura was really back and safe.  
  
Laura swiftly climbed out of bed, her naked body so beautiful in the dimly lit room that Miko felt her breath catch. “We ran into Wraith patrols. We couldn’t check in.” She paused. “I’m sorry, Miko.”  
  
Miko nodded. She knew it wasn’t really Laura’s fault, but she had been worried nonetheless, with no way to ease her fears. Here Laura could let go of her responsibilities and Miko could claim a little control. Here they could forget everything else for a while.  
  
Laura moved right into Miko’s space, her hot breath against Miko’s face. “I worried you. Maybe I need to be spanked?” The words were contrite, but there was a grin just beneath the surface, in the tiny curve of her mouth. Laura was trying not to smile, her eyes bright with need.  
  
Miko reached her hand up to brush a strand of hair from Laura’s face, circling a thumb lightly over the small cut that marred her forehead. A harsh heat of possessive anger stirred in her stomach at the idea of anyone hurting something so beautiful, hers.  
  
Laura leaned into the touch, much like a cat would, and the anger Miko felt unfurled some. It dimmed further as she dragged Laura down into a firm kiss. Laura’s nipples were hard against Miko’s t-shirt, her naked body fitting snuggling against Miko’s clothed one. Miko ran her hand down Laura’s arm. The brush of fingertips over the fine hairs of Laura’s skin were a gentle caress and Laura’s breath stuttered against Miko’s mouth in response.  
  
When Miko reached Laura’s wrist, she squeezed it in a sudden strong grip. Her small fingers clasped roughly as she broke the kiss. Laura moaned, going willingly as Miko led her toward the bed. Miko sat down on the edge of the mattress. Quietly, she watched Laura for a moment as the other woman stood, naked and shivering with an air of expectant excitement. She could see Laura’s pulse fluttering delicately in her long neck; her sweaty palms leaving damp marks as they ran almost nervously along naked thighs. “Please,” Laura whispered and Miko smiled.  
  
With an imperious clicking gesture, more than likely copied from her boss’ repertoire, Miko pointed to her lap and Laura willingly sank down over her knees. Miko felt a different warmth spread through her body now. This warmth felt right, as the firm weight of Laura’s body settled comfortably across her thighs.  
  
Miko ran her hands in long strokes over Laura’s back, feeling the small nobs of vertebrae and the smooth skin, silky soft, beneath her fingers. Laura quivered beneath the caresses, waiting.  
  
One moment she was pliant and happy, and the next, Miko felt Laura stiffen beneath her touch, turning around to look up into her face. Miko kept stroking and bent her head to kiss a bare shoulder.  
  
“What’s wrong?”  
  
“I have another mission scheduled tomorrow. I…”  
  
“I won’t leave a mark; Carson won’t find anything. Trust me, Laura-san.”  
  
Laura nodded, relaxing again and wiggling slightly to get more comfortable; pert nipples, a firm stomach, and smooth thighs brushed against the fabric of Miko’s pants at the movement. Miko allowed herself to just look and feel; her eyes wandering hungrily up and down Laura’s body, her pale bottom displayed so beautifully, so willingly.  
  
Miko was aware that Laura maintained a strong front each and every day. It was, in fact, a large part of what attracted Miko to Laura in the first place. Laura acted like she didn’t have a care in the world, putting on a nonchalant almost playful air, as she dealt with the male-dominated world of military and soldiers - dealt with men who didn’t always like or respect a woman in charge. Laura held her natural fears and worries in check each day when she put on her uniform and set out to protect those around her. But not here with Miko. Here Laura let all of that go and allowed Miko to take care of her. Miko, who was mostly ignored and bossed around in her day-to-day life, but not here, here she was needed, wanted, and it was an honour.  
  
Miko’s breath hitched. She fondled each ass cheek, feeling the weight under her palm. Then she raised her hand and brought it down with a slap, watching the gentle wobble of flesh. Laura tensed at the first slap, but as Miko continued, raining down warming slaps on the upturned bottom, Laura writhed and moaned, grinding her hips down onto Miko’s thighs in time with the rhythm of the slaps.  
  
Miko wound her other hand around Laura’s narrow waist, holding her steady and at the same time hardening the muscles in her thighs to give Laura more friction when she ground her hips. The rain of slaps grew faster, harder, and Miko delighted in the feeling of Laura’s strong body pliant beneath her; her bottom growing steadily warmer beneath the sting she felt reciprocated in her tingling palms.  
  
Miko’s breath caught as Laura reached one hand around, sliding it between their bodies to touch herself. Laura finally allowed herself to cry out and it wasn’t long before Laura was shuddering with her release, her surrender. Miko felt Laura’s body tense and shudder against her own, before Laura’s warm weight was sliding down limply. Miko gently wound down, until she ceased the spanking altogether and just caressed Laura's ass.  
  
“You’re so beautiful,” Miko whispered, letting her hand wander up Laura’s back in firm strokes and then back to her bottom, marvelling a the rosy cheeks her efforts had created. “So beautiful like this.”  
  
Laura hummed her pleasure, sending little vibrations of pleasure through Miko’s body. Miko smiled, watching as Laura turned her head to rub her face against the harsh material of her pants, her ragged breath slowly coming back to normal beneath Miko’s tender hands.  
  
“So beautiful,” Miko whispered.  
  
Laura laughed gently, a liquid smooth sound. She then levered herself up into a sitting position and rearranged herself so she could straddle Miko’s thighs.  
  
Miko leaned forward and took Laura’s face in both of her hands, kissing her tenderly. Laura opened her mouth and moaned with pleasure as Miko deepened the kiss, exploring with single-minded interest. Miko was distracted enough that she heard rather than felt her zipper slide open under Laura’s nimble hands. Warm fingers slid inside trousers, unerringly stroking the right places through the thin fabric of underwear.  
  
Miko’s already over sensitised system responded almost immediately to the gentle pressure. As the white heat of release swept over her, she shuddered and cried out. She became aware again lying back on the bed, Laura sprawled on top of her. Laura’s hand still stroked her gently and Laura’s mouth worked a line of kissed down Miko’s neck.  
  
“You’re beautiful too.”  
  
The words were muffled as Laura continued her careful exploration of kisses down Miko’s neck, but Miko smiled and felt a warmth unrelated to the orgasm that had recently swept her body.  
  
Laura got up and sprawled out on her stomach on the bed. She patting the covers next to her and, with some effort – limbs feeling heavy and sated - Miko managed to follow suit, kicking off her shoes as she went. Miko flung her arm around Laura’s body, delighting in the warmth of body heat. Laura snuggled in closer with a contented sigh.  
  
“Laura?”  
  
“Hmm?” came the sleepy response.  
  
“Be careful tomorrow, on the mission, won’t you?”  
  
Laura opened one eye, looking straight into Miko’s face. Something unspoken, yet completely understood, seemed to pass between them. Miko’s arm tightened around Laura, and they snuggled even closer, pulling up the covers and drifting off to sleep. 


End file.
